


you and i are mint to be

by junyeonbug



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love/Hate, M/M, Soonyoung is an idiot, cameo doyoon, dk aka donkey kong, done with life junhui, more nct references otl, super cheesy soonyoung, thank heavens for seungcheol, too many pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junyeonbug/pseuds/junyeonbug
Summary: If there's one thing in the world that Junhui hates, it's Soonyoung. Oh and one more thing, Soonyoung's excessive flirting. But when Soonyoung switches his target, Junhui finds himself missing his teasing a little more than he's supposed to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> most of the pickup lines cr. to twitter account @.TFLN17
> 
> insp: soonyoung's iconic "my name is soonyoung, you can call me soon"

"Hey Junhui, are you a bank loan? Because you've got my interest."

Junhui ignored the all too familiar voice and focused on his assignment that he was rushing last minute just before the class started. "Are you going to ignore me again?" the voice continued.

He looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "Yes, so please stop annoying me and go mind your own business," Junhui grunted and shut out the other boy.

"Hm... but you just replied me, didn't you? That's not called ignoring," Junhui's grip on his pencil tightened, jaw clenched tighter.

"Kwon Soonyoung, I swear up down left right centre that I will-" "Get ready for class, students!" their professor suddenly walked into the classroom. Soonyoung grinned at Junhui, sticking a tongue out at him before turning around and getting his materials out.

It took Junhui every ounce of energy in his body not to lean forward and stab the pencil in the back of Soonyoung's head. Why couldn't the boy just leave him alone for one day? Why must he constantly torment him 24/7? Why him and not some other person? Junhui asked himself these questions everyday, without fail. Yet he still couldn't find the answer.

Junhui's mind wandered back to the first time the most annoying boy came into his life.

                                ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

It all started with a book. More specifically, Junhui's textbook. Even more specifically, Junhui tripping over his own shoe on the first day of college, sending said textbook flying across the hallway and landing at someone's feet.

That somone picked up the textbook, watching in amusement as Junhui scrambled over to him in a failed attempt to reach it before him. Too late.

"Can I have my textbook back?" Junhui asked nicely, standing up. It was then he realised that the stranger was shorter than he was, skin definitely much paler, eyes _definitely_  much smaller. But the most important thing was his _hideous pink hair._

The pink head ignored his question and proceeded to scan Junhui from head to toe, small eyes squinting at him, before his eyes reached Junhui's face and he squinted even more.

Junhui did not fly his ass from China to get judged like that.

"Can I have my goddamn textbook back!" Junhui demanded, losing his patience. The students from the hallway who witnessed Junhui embarrasss himself on the first day of school were still staring at him, and Junhui wanted to dig a hole in the ground and stay there forever. It was almost like he was kissing the chance of making new friends goodbye.

"Sure," the small-eyed pink-haired's expression changed 180°, a now bright and illuminating smile spread across his small face. The students groaned and got back to doing their own things, whining about the anti-climax.

He handed Junhui back his textbook and stuck out his hand, "I'm Soonyoung." Junhui was going to shake it and introduced himself but the former swiftly jerked away his hand.

"But you can call me soon," he winked at Junhui, slapped his shoulder and walzed away, leaving Junhui mentally scarred for life.

All because of a book, Junhui thought, a goddamn, shithead textbook.

                                    (;ﾟдﾟ)

There were many reasons why Wen Junhui hated Kwon Soonyoung. First, Soonyoung was too bright and happy for Junhui's cold and dark personality. Soonyoung passed every subject with flying colours while Junhui struggled to maintain his Cs. Soonyoung had tons of friends while Junhui only had his roommate, Seungcheol. Everyone wanted to be friends with Soonyoung while they distanced themselves from Junhui. And then there was-

"Junhui, do you want my honeydew? Because honey dew you know how sweet you are?"

-Soonyoung and his flirting.

"What the hell do you want," Junhui groaned as Soonyoung plopped in the seat in front of him. How did he always know where Junhui was? Junhui remembered the time when he purposely travelled an extra half an hour to buy groceries for him and Seungcheol, only to be greeted by Soonyoung's awful pickup lines when he stepped into the chips section.

"I want to be with you!!" Soonyoung cheerfully replied, mouth full of a gross mixture of honeydew and pizza. Junhui crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ey~ don't act like you don't like my presence, nor my pickup lines!" he playfully nudged Junhui who spilt some of his lemon tea on his clothes. If this were a cartoon, steam would be bursting out of Junhui's ears by now. Sure, Junhui admitted that his pickup lines were pretty impressive, but that was it. Just the pickup lines. Not Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung," Junhui said quietly but dangerously, "I'm giving you five seconds to get out of my sight before I-"

"Woah... chill bro I was just kidding, I'll see you in class tomorrow, yeah? Bye!" Soonyoung stood up but instead of skipping to the door, he walked over tool Junhui and whispered in his ear,

"Do you want the rest of my pizza? Because I think you just stole a pizza my heart."

Yup, just the pickup lines. Not Soonyoung.

                                   (`ω´)

Junhui slammed the door of his dorm room shut, startling 101% of Seungcheol's shit out of his body  ~~ew~~. He threw his bag on the floor and stomped over to the fridge, before chugging down their last carton of milk.

"That's the last one, you might have to go get more soon," Seungcheol begun but continued when all he got out of Junhui was a little growl, "that Soonyoung kid again?"

"What else," Junhui took the milk with him and marched over to his desk beside Seungcheol's, taking out his homework to start on.

"Quit stomping, if I were you I wouldn't want the downstairs people to come up and let history repeat itself," Seungcheol grinned. History meaning that time when Seungcheol had a wild party _in their dorm room_  involving a very drunk and high Seungcheol with two of his other friends in the same state, and a perfectly sober Junhui quietly using his phone in the corner. Apparently the downstairs people got enough of Seungcheol singing (more like screeching) Whatta Man on max volume so they came up and knocked on the door. Well, Junhui thought, Seungcheol must've been too gone to know that someone was at the door so he answered it, and was immediately welcomed with a whack on the face by a frying pan. The bruise only faded away after three weeks.

Junhui huffed at the memory, drinking his milk angrily. If Seungcheol was trying to make him feel better, it wasn't working.

"So Junhui, i thought about it," Seungcheol turned to him, fully distracted from his work. Junhui raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. "I think the kid might be genuinely trying to hit on you."

Junhui choked on the milk. Genuinely trying to hit on him? More like genuinely trying to get on his nerves.

"You see, if he was just trying to annoy you, he wouldn't use the cheesiest pickup lines that I've ever heard," Seungcheol continued his monologue, "he just wants you to notice him, Junhui. Feel honoured, you're someone's senpai."

_Just wants me to notice him? Don't I notice his annoying presence everyday?_  "Maybe the kid has more than an annoying side to him," Seungcheol read Junhui's mind. "Yeah, an even more annoying side," Junhui fired back.

"No, like, maybe he's like this because all you do to him all day is to tell him to get lost or piss off. Maybe he just wants to spend some time with you. And be your friend. You need more friends, Junhui, don't let this opportunity slide. Soonyoung seems pretty persistant in being your friend too, I don't think he'll ever give up either," Seungcheol laughed, turning back to his work.

That got Junhui thinking. What his best friend just said couldn't be truer, maybe Soonyoung had seen him alone too many times and decided to do something about it. The more he thought about it, the better a person Soonyoung seemed to be.

"I'm not done," Seungcheol began again just as Junhui ended his train of thoughts. "I think _you_ , might be genuinely interested in Soonyoung too."

Junhui sprayed the milk in his mouth on Seungcheol's face, his face distorting in horror after realising what he had done. "Shit, I'm so sorry man," Junhui threw a towel on Seungcheol's face, the other not seeming to mind. Junhui and Seungcheol had been best friends for close to 20 years, so Seungcheol thought getting milk sprayed in his face was a daily occurance. He'd dealt with worser of Junhui's weird antics before.

"Why the hell would I be interested in Soonyoung?" Junhui wiped Seungcheol's face with the towel before throwing it somewhere. "If you weren't, then how do you know which room he lives in?" Seungcheol attacked.

"I didn't mean to know! I was just passing by and I saw him walk in," Junhui lied. In true fact he had been sitting beside Soonyoung's roommate in one class and pleaded him to tell him the room number, keeping it in case he wanted to plan a surprise attack on Soonyoung one day. He did try, one day, but it was when Soonyoung had just came out of the shower with a towel hanging loosely around his waist, hair still dripping. Junhui had scurried away with a tinge of red present on his cheeks.

" _Right_ ," Seungcheol rolled his eyes, obviously already knowing the truth. "Then how would you explain why you have his number?" 

"I needed it! We were partners for a project once, we had to arrange a day to meet up," another lie. Junhui had opened his locker one day to see a small note with 10 numbers messily scrawled on it and a small "Soonyoung" on the bottom right corner. Initially he had saved it with the thought of prank calling him at 4 in the morning, but after he saw Soonyoung's cute selca as his whatsapp profile picture, all his former intentions vanished.

" _R i g h t_ ," Seungcheol emphasised, before sighing, "you do know you're a terrible liar right. Why can't you just admit that you find him cute and hot and you like him? Come on Junhui, it's so obvious, and you're so blind. Just admit it and I'll set you two up on a date or something."

A pillow was hurled in Seungcheol's direction, but he dodged it skillfully. "God, I'd rather date a gorilla than Kwon Soonyoung. At least gorillas don't tell you cheesy pickup lines and annoy the ass out of you 24/7," Junhui grumbled as he gave up on doing his homework and opted for a nap on Seungcheol's bed.

"So you want me to set you up with a gorilla? That'll be kinda hard, the zoo isn't that near," Seungcheol thought out loud and for the first time that day, a small laugh escaped Junhui's lips.

"You're the worst friend, you know that?" Junhui smiled softly. "Say that for yourself," Seungcheol grinned back at Junhui before resuming his work.

                       ( ´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°

Junhui hummed to himself as soothing R&B music played in his ears. He looked at all the yellow, red and orange leaves falling from the trees. As a payback for drinking all the milk the day before, Junhui was tasked the chore of buying groceries this week. He thought of it as a time to clear his mind and get away from-

"Hey Junhui! Does your left eye hurt? Because you've been looking right all day."

-Soonyoung.

Said boy jogged from behind Junhui and smiled at him so widely that his eyes were literally non-exsistent. Soonyoung was dressed in a grey hoodie with the hood up, a red cap on top of it and dark blue sweatpants. As much as Junhui did not want to admit it, with that silly smile on his face, Soonyoung looked pretty cute.

A part of Junhui wanted to shoo Soonyoung away with a _get the hell out of here before I claw your eyeballs out_  like he always did, but then his best friend's words popped back into his mind.

_"Maybe he just wants to spend some time with you. And be your friend."_

"Hey Soonyoung, and no, my left eye doesn't hurt, I've been looking straight all day," Junhui replied calmly, earning a shocked look from Soonyoung because hey, that's the first time Junhui didn't look angry at him nor chase him away.

"Not like your sexuality?" Soonyoung pushed a little further, wondering how far Junhui could go before he exploded.

Junhui took a deep breath and sighed loudly. It did take a lot of patience to be Soonyoung's friend. And how the hell did Soonyoung know he wasn't straight?

"Uh, haha, how can you always find me wherever I am? Do you have some kind of Wen Junhui tracker in your system or something," Junhui cleared his throat, changing the topic. Thankfully, Soonyoung went along with it.

"Hm, I guess I just have a seventh sense for you," Soonyoung shrugged, still skipping alongside Junhui.

"And your sixth sense would be..?"

"Tracking your hotness?" Soonyoung grinned.

Junhui felt his patience level decrese by the second. "Wow, so my looks come before myself, I'm flattered, Soonyoung," Junhui couldn't suppress the stupid grin that formed on his face. Soonyoung giggled at him.

"Where are you heading to? I'm going to the grocery store to buy cookie dough for Chan, he wants to make cookies during the weekend," Soonyoung continued giggling _. He can't stop giggling_  Junhui thought, _how cute_.

"I-I'm buying gr-groceries for S-Seungcheol and I," Junhui stuttered. _Stop stuttering! Soonyoung looks really cute right now but you don't like him, you don't like him!_

"Ah I see, let's do grocery shopping together!" They walked into the store and Soonyoung grabbed a cart and zoomed into one of the aisles.

Throughout the shopping trip, Junhui was surprised that the cheesy side of Soonyoung completely vanished and was replaced with a kiddy side that he had never seen before. The Soonyoung he knew who always flirted with him 24/7 now became a child who pouted at Junhui so that he would buy him gummy bears. Soonyoung dragged Junhui all around the store to try different food samples and that boy even had the nerve to feed him a crumble of a sugar biscuit.

Junhui thought Soonyoung was sweeter than that biscuit.

After almost emptying his wallet, Junhui walked Soonyoung to his dorm room, with an extra bag in hand, after they had reached back to campus. "Thank you Junhui! You're the best person ever!" Soonyoung dumped his cookie dough, gummy bears and a shitload of stuff that he had coaxed Junhui to buy for him on the table, and threw his arms around Junhui for a warm, tight hug.

Junhui froze. The only people who had hugged him this tight was his parents and Seungcheol. But with Soonyoung it felt different. It was as if something weirdish was climbing up from his stomach to his heart and it made his heart beat faster.

Soonyoung broke the hug, and Junhui would've whined if not for Soonyoung pressing a light kiss on his cheek and waving him off with a "bye Junhui! I'll see you tomorrow!" before closing the door.

Junhui stood there for a full minute, bringing up his hand to touch the spot where Soonyoung's lips had landed on. His hand remained in that position even after his feet took him back to his dorm room, where Seungcheol was sighted sprawled on his desk sleeping, mouth open and drool pooling on a page of his textbook. Junhui grimaced.

"Junhui? Why are you touching your cheek? Is your bruise acting up again? Do you need medicine?" Seungcheol's motherly side appeared but Junhui simply walked up him.

"Seungcheol, I think I'm sick," Junhui, with his hand still on his cheek, pointed to his heart with the other hand, "it feels weird here."

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows as he removed Junhui's hand from his cheek, and saw a shiny mark in a questioning shape of lips imprinted there. Seungcheol knew that Soonyoung had an annoying and gay habit of wearing lipgloss wherever he went, so a smirk crept up to his lips.

"That, my friend, is a sickness that can't be cured," Seungcheol pat his friend on the shoulder as he sat back down in his desk to finish up his work, "and it's called lovesickness."

                               (⌒.−)＝★

That day, at 3 in the morning, two hushed voices spoke in the midst of the pitch black darkness in the campus dorms.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, it's me."

"Is something the matter? Whats up?"

"I'm sorry for calling at such an ugly hour. I had to make sure Junhui was asleep. I can't let him listen to this."

"Junhui, huh? What's this got to do with him?"

"You kissed him today didn't you?"

"About that..."

"Nevermind. That's not the problem on hand. You know Lee Seokmin, the one with the blinding smile and the amazing ass voice who's in all your classes?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I need you to do me a favour."

                                 (´ε｀ )♡

Unlike what Soonyoung had said, Junhui did not see him the next day.

He found this pretty strange, but just bruhed it off that Soonyoung was probably too busy to annoy him again. Junhui even went up to his dorm room and asked Chan where Soonyoung was, but the child didn't know either. Junhui found this _very_  strange.

And he didn't see him the next day, and the next. Junhui begun to worry, despite his mind telling him not to care about the pinkhead. The lack of new pickup lines in his system was slowly making him disfunction.

As Junhui was sulking to his lab class, one of the three classes he shared with Soonyoung, a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Seokmin, are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling."

Junhui whipped his head around, eyes widening in horror as he saw Soonyoung with another boy he had never seen before. "Oh my god, that was a good one!" The other boy laughed hysterically, hitting Soonyoung's shoulder repeatedly. Soonyoung was also laughing along with him, much to Junhui's dismay. The other boy began talking excitedly about something related to donkey kong, and Soonyoung stupidly listened to him, an even stupider smile present on his face.

Junhui breathed loudly, loud enough so he was sure that Soonyoung could hear him, but he just threw Junhui a glance that lasted 0.01 seconds before continuing to laugh with Seokmin.

Junhui's jaw dropped to the ground. Was two days all it took for Soonyoung to forget about him and find someone else to flirt with? Did Junhui mean nothing to him all this while? Did Soonyoung give up on him as that whatever-he's-called guy responded better to his pickup lines? Did Soonyoung forget all the goodies he had bought for him two days ago at the store? Of course, Junhui thought as he clenched his fists, Soonyoung was only after him for his looks and gave up on him when he found someone better looking. "That donkey kong guy doesn't even look good," Junhui muttered to himself as he relaxed his fists. He'd deal with Soonyoung after lessons.

To Junhui's displeasure, the donkey kong guy sat beside Soonyoung at the back of the class and Junhui was forced to listen to those two constantly laughing among each other. Junhui's blood boiled in jealousy, although he didn't even know why he was jealous, shouldn't he be grateful that Soonyoung was finally off his shoulders? His mind said yes but his heart said no. And Junhui had been told to always follow his heart. Which he did.

"Seokmin, do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes."

A fit of giggles erupted from the donkey kong boy, earning them a stern glare from the teacher. "I'm sorry, I don't have a map, would GPS work instead?" Another fit of giggles.

Junhui's blood was close to boiling point. He just wanted to walk up to them and rip the giggling guy away from Soonyoung and give him a wholesome slap on the face, but he knew he was going to get kicked out if he done that. And Junhui's grades were at stake, so he didn't want to take the risk.

After a class of 2 hours that seemed like forever, Junhui grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the classroom, planning his ambush. He hid in one of the empty classrooms near Soonyoung's locker so he was sure to pass by there. (Junhui certainly was  _not_ going to admit how he found out where Soonyoung's locker was. "it was an accident," he would say, but all of us already know the truth.)

Soonyoung did pass by there. With no Seokmin by his side.

Said Soonyoung was humming quietly to himself when his vision suddenly got cut off. He would've screamed out loud too if not for the fact that another hand was covering his mouth. He was shoved into somewhere, pressed against a door which he heard lock shut. The hand covering his eyes was removed.

Soonyoung grinned.

"Woah, Junhui, you look really hot right now, with your hands against the door I'm leaning on and your face pressed so closely to me," Soonyoung smirked, and Junhui tried to contain a blush, "are you a robot? Because I'd like to turn you on," Soonyoung swiftly flipped positions with Junhui, so he was the one against the door.

"Then I'll take my freaking batteries out," Junhui growled and flipped the both of them again. "Who the hell is the guy who you've been talking to all day long?"

"Took you long enough," Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "He's Lee Seokmin, a guy whom I share all my classes with. Why are you asking? Jealous?" he grinned evily.

"No I'm-I'm not!" Junhui stuttered, feeling the redness creep onto his cheeks, "I just wanted to know who he is," he replied, voice softening.

"I'm sure there's something more to that, Junhui, don't you think? You didn't like me flirting with Seokmin, did you?" Soonyoung pressed on, enjoying the view of Junhui's red cheeks.

"No! I hated it! Because-" Junhui blurted out, cursing himself when he saw the smirk on Soonyoung's face grow wider. "Because?" Sooonyoung had his eyebrows raised, expecting Junhui to continue.

"Because..." Junhui realised he had dug his own grave. But it was too late to stop now.

"Because I like you, Soonyoung! I liked you giving me all the attention when you kept on telling me your stupid one-star pickup lines! I liked it that you'd always be able to find me whenever I am! I like your stupid smile, your stupid pink hair, and your stupid laugh! And your stupid childish personality that loves gummy bears to death! And how you look so damn good in just a hoodie and sweatpants! And when you kissed me, it felt like I was in heaven! You know, I haven't washed my cheek since that day," Junhui ranted, feeling embarrassed, "so don't talk to the Seokmin guy like that anymore. I don't like it Soonyoung," his voice quietened, looking up at Soonyoung in the eye.

"After _so_  long," Soonyoung rolled his eyes so much until the black of his eye completely disappeared, "literally _everybody_  knew you had a crush on me, even Chan knew. He told me you came to our dorm room like 5 times a day to look for me when I was spending a weekend at my mom house. God, Junhui. You're _so_  dense."

Junhui's face turned beet red after hearing Soonyoung's words. Was it that obvious? Even Seungcheol knew. Speaking about Seungcheol...

"Wait so this thing with Seokmin is real?" Junhui furrowed his eyebrows, deflating a little. Soonyoung burst out laughing, eyes crinkling into small little crescents that Junhui found adorable.

"You're so dense Junhui, oh my god!" he continued laughing, hitting Junhui's chest. "No, sweetheart, this best friend of yours planned all of this out just for you."

"Seungcheol? That little shit..." Junhui gritted his teeth. "But, don't you think I'm disgusting or whatever for liking you... I mean, you've so many girls out there crushing on you, then there's me, a boy..." Junhui dropped his hands to his sides and looked away.

Soonyoung laughed again, grabbing Junhui's face with his hands, forcing Junhui to look at him. "Did I not make it not obvious that I am head over heels with you from all the disgusting pickup lines I searched on the internet?" Soonyoung whispered, making Junhui shudder a little. Seungcheol was right about everything. "I like you too, Wen Junhui."

Soonyoung closed the gap between them and they kissed in that position until they both ran out of breath. "You're an idiot, do you know, Kwon Soonyoung?" Junhui panted, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung's neck.

"Your idiot," Soonyoung stuck his tongue out cutely, making Junhui giggle a little. "You know, remember the day we first met? When you embarrassingly fell and your textbook came flying at me? I think it was a sign. Of all the people in the hallway, your textbook chose to land at my feet. Just like you, of all the people in this world, you chose to crush on me. We were fated, Junhui," Soonyoung gently said and Junhui fought the urge to cringe so much that his fingers and toes would remain permanently in that position.

"Cheesy idiot," Junhui flicked his forehead, grinning, "my cheesy idiot."

They stayed in that position for awhile, Junhui's arms around Soonyoung's neck, Soonyoung's arms around Junhui's waist. Soonyoung suddenly spoke up.

"Junhui?"

"Hm?"

"Are you chewing gum?"

"Soonyoung- this is not the right time for-"

"Because you and I were mint to be."

Junhui stared speechlessly at Soonyoung's grinning face for a few moments and for once, he admitted that Soonyoung was just as impressive as the pickup line he threw at him a few seconds ago.

"Shut up and just kiss me again."

And he did.  
  


***omake!!***

"Oh look, it's lover boy's boyfriend~" Seungcheol said in a singsong voice after he spotted Soonyoung across the hallway.  Junhui shoved him so hard that all his books fell out of his hands.

"bITCH," Seungcheol yelled but Junhui had magically flew over to Soonyoung's side, peppering his face with kisses.

Seungcheol stood there admiring the couple he had put together. Soonyoung and Junhui did look good together, he thought as Soonyoung clung on to Junhui's arm and they walked away. Seungcheol bent down to pick up his books.

"Psst, Seungcheol," a voice whispered in his ear. Seungcheol quickly stood up and realised it was Doyoon, the new transfer boy who he had been lowkey pining for for the longest time. Of course, he didn't tell anyone that. Not even Junhui.

"Are you a magician? Because whenever i look at you, everyone else seems to disappear," Doyoon winked at a wide-eyed Seungcheol before running away.

Seungcheol gathered his textbooks, breathing heavily, a strong feeling of déjà vu creeping up his chest.


End file.
